Super Coordinators
by Wannabe WolfGirl
Summary: Kira and Cagalli's lives change when Kira meets an old friend and secrets about their past and future are revealed. And why does this friend call himself a super coordinator? "Currently on Hiatus"
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first story so please just give me a chance. This chapter is going to be kinda short but I thought that where it ends was an appropriate place to stop.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own gundam seed or any of the characters from it.

The hall was filled with people, talking and laughing and jostling for space. The atmosphere in the room was friendly and fun. Everyone was anticipating a day of fun and excitement.

A brown haired boy edged his way around the room, through the crowd, trying to find his friends. Hearing a call behind him, he looked back over his shoulder thinking he was being called. With disappointment showing in his violet eyes as he realized it wasn't him being called, he turned back to look where he was going and too late, realized he was about to collide with someone who was backing hurriedly towards him.

With a curse, an alarmed exclamation and several grunts of pain, the boys collided. The brown haired boy fell backwards onto his rear and the other boy went stumbling forward, wind milling his arms like crazy to try to maintain his balance. Rubbing his hip, where it had connected with the floor, the brown haired boy looked up at the other, now stable, boy and as he opened his mouth to complain about being knocked over, the other boy swung around and both of them froze.

Violet and emerald eyes widened in shock.

"Kira?"

Yay, my first chaps done. It is extremely short I know, but you've got to admit this is a good place to stop right?

Anywho, who can guess who Kira bumped into? Mind cookies to who ever can guess, although, it's pretty obvious if you ask me. Then again, I did write it so it would be obvious to me. I better make some more mind cookies. That is if anyone actually reads my story.

Agh! My head hurts so much! (This kind of explains why I'm acting so weird.)

I just had this operation and they removed my canines that were still stuck up in my gums and while they were at it they removed my wisdom teeth even though I'm younger then most people who have their wisdoms out. Sorry, I'm rambling, I think it's the painkillers, anyway, hope you'll read the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's the second chapter. I know this story is going to seem extremely confusing at the beginning, but everything will be explained.

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam seed or the characters from it.

Violet and emerald eyes widened in shock.

"Kira?"

"Athrun?"

The next thing he knew, Kira was being yanked to his feet by his grinning, blue-haired friend.

"So, long time no see," Athrun smiled, folding his arms across his chest and looking at Kira with a some what confused expression on his face, "but I've got to ask, what's someone like you doing at something like this?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry for knocking into you too. Great to see you, by the way," Kira scowled at his friend, placing his hands on his hips in irritation.

"Sorry," Athrun laughed, "it's good to see you again. But, seriously why are you here?"

"Well, first off, I go here. This is my school hall and sec…" Kira started but was cut off by a startled Athrun.

"You go here? To E.A.?" Athrun asked, his eyes widening in disbelief. "So, you're here to support the school team or something?"

"No," Kira said, "I'm on the team. I'm competing."

"You're on this school's martial arts team?" Athrun laughed. The disbelief on his face quickly replaced by a smile, which he tried to hide and failed miserably.

"Yes, I am, ok. What are you doing here? You don't go here," Kira said, his scowl returning, and irritation flickering in his eyes.

"Um, well, I'm competing too," Athrun said, scratching his head in embarrassment as Kira's scowl deepened.

"You're competing?" Kira said, an icy tone in his voice.

"Oh, come on! So are you!" Athrun defended himself, waving his arm in Kira's general direction.

"Mine don't work that way," Kira replied, pushing Athrun's arm away from him.

"Yours help more than mine!" Athrun exclaimed rather loudly, causing several people, who were passing by in the packed hall, to turn and look at them.

"But, I _never_ use mine," Kira hissed coldly glancing nervously at the people who were watching them. It was Athrun's turn to scowl now.

"Well, there's a team from my school." he said grumpily lowering his voice and glaring at the spectators until they became uncomfortable and moved on.

"I fail to see how that has any relevance to what we are talking about." Kira stiffly replied.

"Oh, it has everything to do with our conversation." Athrun smirked, a sly grin spreading over his face. "If they think its ok for us to compete then it must be."

"Um, why?" Kira's expression changed from irritation to confusion. With a triumphant grin Athrun spoke the words he knew would win him this argument, "Because," he said, "it's a school for people like us."

Kira gasped and took an involuntary step backward, his eyes wide. The effect was some what ruined when someone, standing right behind Athrun, said

"What, for retards?"

Athrun swung around and his eyes widened.

Cagalli sighed, leaning back against the wall. She was getting rather annoyed. She'd been waiting ten minutes for her brother to meet her and instead all she'd gotten was this stupid oaf who didn't know how to take a hint, and smelt rather strongly of stale sweat, and pickled onions. As she turned her head away- to stop from dieing from the smell as stinky leaned towards her to let a group of people pass- a gap opened in the crowd in front of her and she saw a familiar black top and spiky brown hair in the distance. With relief written all over her face Cagalli slipped into the crowd. Neatly stepping between two people, she managed to cut off Stinky's approach. Gritting her teeth in frustration Cagalli weaved her way through the crowd. Under normal circumstances she would have kicked his ass, but she couldn't afford to get into trouble today. The principal would be furious if she fought someone _before _the competition started. As she neared her brother, she noticed people were giving him quite a wide berth. Worming her way nearer, she wondered why. Then she saw the dark glare he was giving the crowd and she realized why. She turned to look what could have made Kira so angry and froze in shock. A "No, way!" escaped her lips before she could stop it. Stepping quickly behind someone incase he turned around and saw her. 'What was HE doing here!' she screamed to herself, 'That stuck up, blue-haired, jerk. Kira's best friend_, _Athrun Zala_._'

Edging her way around the crowd, until she was behind him, she shuffled forward ever so slightly, trying desperately to hear what was being said. Cagalli heard Kira ask something she couldn't quite hear and then watched as _his _back straightened, his chin lifted and Cagalli knew if she could see Zala's face it would have that same smug look it always got when ever he knew, he knew something you didn't.

"Because," he said, "it's a school for people like us."

'Oh, my, word,' she thought. 'What kind of line was that?'

Stepping forward, she took a deep breath. Cagalli knew she shouldn't say anything, but when did she ever do what she was supposed to. She couldn't help it.

"What, for retards?" she asked, a grin spreading across her face.

What do you think?

Good?

Bad?

So awful it should be buried at the bottom of this archive never to be seen again?

Please let me know what you think, constructive criticism is always appreciated, but if you're just going to say how bad it is and totally trash it, don't bother.

I know this chapter is still kind of short, but I've been really busy this week, trying to catch up the school work and Cass (continuous assessment) I missed and practicing for the ballet show and stuff.

I'm getting better though, I mean it's better than the last chapter, right?

Lastly, I just want to thank Emerald Alchemist, RyangAuel, Kkornelia, Jasaiya Hawkins and anyone I may have left off for reading and reviewing I really appreciate it.

WolfGirl

P.S. Sorry for any spelling, grammar and word order mistakes, I couldn't get it checked before I posted it or I would have had to wait till next weekend. As today is probably the only chance I'll get on the internet.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey!

Chapter 3 is finally here! (happy dances across the room.) I've been working on it for the past 2 weeks, whenever I got a few minutes. My mom was getting so angry because while we were all watching tv, I'd be typing away at my story. Anywho, I've decided to start naming my chapter. So, here goes-

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed destiny or any of the characters._

Chapter 3- Super Coordinators?

Kira glanced at his watch; they still had 20 minutes before the competition started. He turned back towards Cagalli and Athrun. The three of them were standing inconspicuously between the stands that lined the wall of the hall and one of the doors that were locked, out of the way of the crowd. "Alright, I think it's time you answered some questions," Kira said looking at Athrun.

"Yeah, well, I've got a few questions myself," Athrun replied glaring at Cagalli.

"Ok, that's fine," Kira answered.

"Why don't you go first?" Cagalli said to Athrun. "I'm curious to know what could have eluded the 'Great Athrun Zala'."

Athrun rolled his eyes and turned away from Cagalli, so that he was looking at Kira. "Well, firstly, what is she doing here?" he asked, indicating Cagalli, "I thought she lived in Orb." (_**A/N:**_ In this story Orb is a town.)

"Oh, she does," Kira replied, "but, she's staying with my mom and me this year because her father's traveling quite a bit and he didn't think she should stay home by herself. Didn't you notice she hasn't been around?"

"In case you didn't know Kira, after you moved away, there wasn't any reason for me to talk to her," Athrun replied.

"It's not like we're friends," Cagalli agreed.

"Oh, yeah," Kira said looking down at his shoes.

"What did you want to know?" Athrun asked, trying to change the subject.

"What did you mean by 'a school for people like us'?" Kira asked, looking inquiringly at Athrun.

Athrun smiled. "Well, what I mean is that it's a school for people who have 'special' abilities like us. Super Coordinators."

"So, you're saying there are more then just the two of you with these special powers?" Cagalli demanded.

"Yes, a whole school of them," Athrun replied.

"Unbelievable!" Cagalli muttered, throwing her arms in the air. 'How is it, that there are so many people with powers, but I don't have?' she thought to herself, 'Even my brother has! How is this fair?' She thought to herself. Meanwhile, Kira was excitedly talking to Athrun about the school.

"So where is this school? What are Super Coordinators? And how did you find out about it?" Kira bombarded Athrun with questions.

"Woah, one question at a time," Athrun laughed, "okay, well, the school is in Orb, it's Zaft academy." He proudly pointed to the badge on his jacket.

"Oh, the school that started the year I left!" Kira exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's the one. Anyway, Super Coordinators are what we call ourselves at the academy. In fact, the principle gave us the name."

"Really?" asked Kira.

"No, he said that for the hell of it," Cagalli blurted out, her bad mood rather apparent.

"Gee, Cags, sorry. What's wrong anyway?" Kira asked, concern and hurt plainly written on his face.

"Nothing!" Cagalli growled, turning her back to the boys and stuffing her hands in her pockets. She moodily stared at the crowd. She was so angry, it just wasn't fair. 'But, what wasn't fair?' she thought to herself, what was really bugging her? She hadn't felt like this since she was little. Not so much when she'd found her twin and discovered he had powers when she was six, she'd just thought he was special. But, then he'd made friends with Athrun, who also had powers and she'd felt inferior and weak. Then Kira moved away, she stopped hanging out with the super powered boys and she no longer felt so powerless. But, then she'd had to move in and stay with Kira and his mother, which wasn't too bad, she didn't really hold his power against him as Kira never used his powers and she cared about him a great deal. So, that meant it wasn't Kira that was the problem. Which left only one other reason. Athrun.

But, was it Athrun's personality or was it the fact that he had power, which he used willingly, and she didn't.

'Urgh!' she shook her head in frustration, this was all so confusing. Deciding she'd work it out later Cagalli turned back to listen to Kira and Athrun's conversation. "I'm sorry, I wasn't listening," she said, "What did you say?"

"I said, you can't aply at Zaft, it's invitation only, and obviously they only invite coordinators," Athrun told her.

"Oh, that make sense I guess, I mean they can't have normal people, like me, at the school when they've got powered up teens there. It's bound to cause problems," Cagalli agreed.

"Yeah, you're right. What I want to know is how do they find enough people in Orb to fill a school?" Kira asked.

"It's not just Orb," Athrun replied, "It's also the surrounding areas...Wait a minute. How come you weren't invited?" he demanded, looking inquiringly at Kira.

"Me! Why would they invite me?" Kira exclaimed.

"You have powers and you live near Orb. This is the nearest town to Orb," Athrun replied.

"Well, I don't know why I wasn't invited. Ask the school, not me," Kira said defensively.

"I plan to," Athrun said.

Lacus looked around, glanced at the clock and looked around again. Sighing inwardly, she turned towards the stands. She'd been hoping to see Athrun so she could wish him luck but she couldn't find him. So, instead, she went to find a seat. As Lacus neared the stands, which were already rather full, she caught sight of dark blue hair beyond the stands. There stood Athrun and two other people Lacus didn't recognize, half hidden next to the stands. Smiling confidently she walked towards them. While normal people might feel nervous about meeting strangers, Lacus didn't have that problem. In fact, Lacus never felt nervous, ever. As she neared them, Lacus reached out and tapped Athrun on the shoulder, "Hello, Athrun," she smiled.

When Athrun felt a hand on his shoulder he swung around, grabbing the hand by the wrist, only to find himself looking into the large, blue eyes of Lacus Clyne.

"Lacus! I'm sorry; I didn't realize it was you!." Athrun apologized as he hurriedly released Lacus' arm.

"Oh, it's quite alright, I'm fine. I didn't mean to startle you," She replied, absently rubbing her wrist.

"Um, Athrun?" Kira said, elbowing his friend in the ribs.

"What?" he asked looking at Kira in bewilderment.

"Gosh, Zala, could you get any ruder? Who's this?" Cagalli asked pointing at Lacus.

"Oh, right, yes, I forgot that you don't know her. Kira, Cagalli, this is Lacus Clyne, my girlfriend," Athrun indicated the pink-haired girl standing next to him. "Lacus, this is Kira Yamato, he and I were best friends before he moved away," Athrun turned to point at Kira. "And this is Cagalli Yula Atha, Kira's twin sister," Athrun finished the introductions.

"It's so nice to meet you," Lacus said, shaking hands with the other two, "I hope this doesn't seem forward, but I was wondering, if you two are twins, why you have different surnames? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, it's okay. You see, when we were babies our parents died in an accident and we were adopted by different families," Kira said to Lacus.

"Just tell everyone our life story, why don't you?" Cagalli snapped.

"Sorry," Lacus said, turning to Cagalli, "it was rude of me to ask. Please excuse me."

"It's fine," Cagalli replied.

"So," Kira said, practically bouncing on the spot, "do you go to school with Athrun?"

"Yes, I do," Lacus replied, looking curiously at the other three. "You know about the school?" she asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. In fact, Kira should be there as well," Athrun replied.

"Really?" Lacus exclaimed. She couldn't imagine this sweet looking boy as a super coordinator, but then again, the same thing could be said about her.

"Why, aren't you at Zaft then?" Lacus asked Kira.

"We don't know yet..." Athrun started, but was cut of by Lacus,

"Oh, I'll talk to my father about it then," Lacus interposed happily.

"We were just saying that I was going to do that," Athrun replied.

"Oh," Lacus said. There were several minutes of silence and then Cagalli exclaimed.

"Wait a minute, you said you'd talk to your dad, and you said we were just talking about doing that, but we agreed that you'd talk to the principal, so that would mean..." Cagalli broke off in mid rant, "your dad's the principal?" she said, turning to look at the pink haired girl.

"That's right." she replied.

"Seriously! That's so..." Kira started, but was cut off by an announcement.

"**All teams please report to your allocated areas, the contest will begin shortly**."

"We've got to go!" Cagalli gasped, grabbing Kira's arm.

"I'll talk to you later," Kira said to Athrun, "It was nice meeting you!" he said to Lacus.

"Yeah, ok," Athrun replied.

"It was nice meeting you too," Lacus smiled at Kira and Cagalli. "By the way, good luck, both of you," she said to the twins.

"I've got to find a seat, I'll see you just now Athrun, good luck," and with that, she was walking away, her pink hair swinging behind her. As they watched her walk away Athrun turned to the other two, "what did she mean by 'good luck, both of you'?" He asked a puzzled expression on his face.

"She meant exactly what she said. Good luck to both of us in the competition," Cagalli replied, rolling her eyes, as she began pulling Kira towards their team's area.

"Wait! You're competing as well!" Athrun called after the retreating Cagalli and her brother, who she was dragging along behind her. The only reply he got was a wave over her shoulder as she pushed through the crowd.

"Well, this is an interesting turn of events," he said to himself, "now, I wonder who's going to be unlucky enough to have to fight her, sure hope it's no one on my team." And with that Athrun turned around and walked towards his team.

Bewilderment! Don't you just love that word? I do.

Sorry, random I know. But I love the sound of it.

So, what do you think? Actually, you know what? I don't care if you don't like it. I enjoyed writing it and that's what matters. Of course, I do hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Lots of love

See you next chapter

WolfGirl

P.S. If you're looking for something really stupid and pointless for a light read, please look at a collaboration I wrote with DeadFoxy. The information is on my profile. Although it's for a different archive it does have Gundam seed characters in.

P.P.S Athrun's greatest fear is revealed in this story and it might pertain to the plot in Super Coordinators.


End file.
